Plants vs. Zombies: Unforgettable Travel
Plants vs. Zombies: Unforgettable Travel is a graphic novel released a few weeks after the release of Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World. The story was written by Paul Tobin, whereas the art was done by Jennifer L. Meyer. Story One perfectly normal day in Neighbourville, Nate Timely is seen making a work of anti-zombie science on his laptop, while his best friend, Patrice Blazing, is concerned by the zombies who are approaching the house. When Patrice finally mentions the word "zombies", Nate closes the laptop and jumps out the window while Patrice closely follows. With their instruction, a group of Peashooters and Sunflowers quickly defeat the zombies. Back inside, Nate continues his laptop work, and Patrice notices a remote control on the desk. There is a note on the remote that it is actually a method of ultra-fast travel. Once she is done reading the instructions, she presses the "On" button, which immediately teleports herself, Nate and the laptop to Arabia. At Arabia, Nate continues work on his laptop, but upon hearing the sounds of approaching zombies he closes the laptop and gathers some nearby Puff-Shrooms to fight. Patrice points out that there are tombstones getting in the way and that they won't stop appearing, but suddenly notices a Pult-Shroom who lobs its shots over the tombstones, destroying the zombies. Nate then notices that the Puff-Shrooms are slowly but surely dying. In response, he grabs a nearby container, fills it with water from an oasis and pours it over the Puff-Shrooms. Patrice then points out that the remote has fully recharged. Nate stops watering the mushrooms just as the remote sends the two over to the Caribbean. The two almost fall into the water, only for a group of Tangle Kelps to catch them with their grasps. While Nate keeps up his laptop work, Patrice keeps on the lookout for dry land. The closest she sees are some Lilly Pads, so the two use these as footing. Nate then notices a ship-shaped shadow in the distance. A group of zombies begin to approach, but Nate chooses not to fight back, waiting for the ship to reach them. Once the two climb on board the ship, however, they find that it is full of zombies. Patrice finds a packet full of Spikeweed seeds, which she pours over the zombies, giving enough of a distraction for the two to escape. Nate and Patrice then use the remote and find themselves in the Amazon, which is infested by mist. Patrice points out a Torchwood and walks after it, but has to stop to make sure Nate is following her. The two decide to make camp there, unaware of the zombies that approach them. A Repeater then shoots peas through the Torchwood, lighting an area in the mist and revealing the zombies. Thinking fast, Nate gathers some Wall-Nuts as a defence. However, Patrice comes to notice some more zombies gathering behind them. The two try to search for plants that could help them, but end up becoming lost in the mist. Nate manages to find a few Split Peas, though they are pre-occupied with other zombies. Patrice, meanwhile, ends up finding a Jalapeno, but ends up being surrounded by zombies on her return to the Torchwood. Nate, failing to find any plants, hears Patrice and tries to head over to her. He suggests using the Jalapeno to escape the horde, and Patrice takes this plan on, though she ends up caught in the fire. Nate is initially reluctant to save her, fearing for his laptop, though Patrice is eventually able to convince him to jump into the flames, after which the two use the remote to escape to Switzerland. In Switzerland, the two take shelter in a ski lodge. While Nate stays in one place to make sure his laptop is still working, Patrice gathers winter clothes, ski masks and eventually a pair of snowboards for the two. Patrice suggests snowboarding, though it isn't until she points out that the lodge is full of zombies that Nate agrees. The two make their way down the slopes, though they end up finding more zombies down their route. Along the way, Nate ends up dropping his laptop and jumping off the snowboard to try and get it back from the zombies. Patrice arrives at the end of the slope regardless, and finds some Starfruit that she throws over to Nate to help him. With the zombies defeated, Nate prepares to run down the slope to greet Patrice, but ends up sliding down instead. With their remote, the two then take their leave. Category:Plants Category:Zombies